


C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny really, <i>really</i> needs to think before he speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to "Hookman," because Danny was really fucking mean.
> 
> Sidenote: I'd had this all typed up and ready to post when I hit something and it all went poof. My rage cannot be measured. So, this is technically the second draft and lord knows its different from the first one.

The ride back to HQ was quiet, almost unnaturally so. Danny would open his mouth to say something, only to take in the set of Steve’s shoulders, the tenseness of his jaw, how his lips were so tightly pressed together they formed a thin, white line.

Danny had barely gotten out of the Camaro before Steve was up in the cab of his truck, gunning the engine and pulling out into the street. Shaking his head, Danny made his way around to the drivers side and almost crashed into Kono.

“Whoa, whoa, don’t sneak up on a guy like that.”

“You need to apologize to Steve.”

Danny froze, eyes wide. “I-- what? Why?”

“For what you said to him earlier!”

“Oh, it didn’t come out right, ok, he knows that’s not what I meant.”

Kono glared. “Really? Because Chin and I thought it sounded like you didn’t care if Steve died, and I’m pretty sure that’s how it sounded to him; you didn’t see his face.”

“Seriously? No, ok, I just meant that since he’s a SEAL, y’know, I don’t have to worry about him in the field, because he can take care of himself.”

“Danny, really? You hurt him. He cares about you so much, and then for you to go and say something like that... you need to apologize.”

Shoulders slumping, Danny nodded. “Ok, fine, I’ll go over there and explain what I meant.”

“Good.” Kono turned on her heel and walked off towards her own car, leaving Danny to get into the Camaro and head over to Steve’s. He debated going home to change first, but decided that probably wouldn’t help.

He kept a duffel in the back seat filled with spare shirts, shoes, et cetera, because working with Steve meant you never knew when you were going to need something. He wasn’t going to change his pants in the driveway, so he opted to quickly change shirts, tugging on an old t-shirt before making his way around the back of the house.

There were two places he figured Steve would be: one of the Adirondack chairs down by the water, or on the lanai. He was surprised, then, to see Steve in neither of those places.

There was a hammock strung up in the shade to the side of the house; Steve had put it up a few weeks before. He was sitting in the middle of it, feet over the side, a bucket filled with ice and a few Longboards at his feet. Danny couldn’t tell how many he’d had.

“Hey babe,” he said, coming to stand in front of the other man. “Mind if I join you?”

Steve didn’t look at him, just waved a hand in the direction of the beer and turned to look at the water. Danny watched him, not liking how this was going.

“I didn’t mean it how you think,” he blurted, arms pinwheeling. “I just meant that you’re super-SEALness means you can handle combat situations, that’s all. My worry-focus would be on Chin, or Kono, or myself, but not you because--”

“Because I’m not worth worrying about? Because my elite training means you don’t have to care?” Steve cut him off, finally turning to look at Danny. His eyes were red and wet, his face blotchy.

“What? No! Jesus, will you just let me--”

“I get it Danny, ok? You don’t care if I died out in the field.”

“Steven! Stop, please stop.” Danny dropped to his knees in front of the other man, covering his hands with his own. “Of course I’d care if you died! Out in the field or anywhere. I... in the moment I just... you do things sometimes, reckless and dangerous things, for the sake of keeping us safe. I know you want to protect us because we’re your team, but that doesn’t mean it has to be done at the expense of you, that you have to sacrifice yourself to protect us. I trusted Kono to make that shot because she’s a badass with that sniper rifle. What I didn’t trust was that Stoner wasn’t going to shoot you before she had the chance to take him down. You just throw yourself into harms way because you don’t want us to get hurt, and then get mad when we do the same thing.”

“Danny--”

“No! I don’t know why I said what I said how I said it, but I’m sorry, ok? Losing you would be... it’d be like losing Grace.”

“Do you understand, though, how bad that sounded? Because losing you? Would kill me, Danno. I know you talk about how alone you are here, but I don’t have an anchor, either. I just have you.”

“Oh babe,” Danny sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you--”

Steve surged forward, hands gripping Danny beneath the arms and pulling him practically into Steve’s lap. Danny squirmed, freeing his arms to wrap them around Steve’s shoulders.

“I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you like that.”

“I’ve survived being shot at and being poisoned, I think I’ll be ok--”

Danny was abruptly cut off as Steve’s lips smushed into his. It wasn’t the most coordinated kiss ever, but it wasn’t like he minded. Danny had known, somewhere, that they’d eventually come to this, it was only a matter of time. Steve’s tongue sought entrance and he granted it, indulging the other man for a moment before pulling back.

“No offense, but you’ve got a house we can do this in, right? I don’t need the local wildlife gossiping about us.”

Steve blinked at him before hauling them both out of the hammock and dragging Danny towards the house. He dragged them all the way up to his bedroom, whipping off the blankets and flopping down onto his back, pulling Danny down on top of him. This kiss was much better than the first one, and Danny relished it. He felt Steve’s hands on him everywhere, holding him down tight, and he squirmed against the tight hold.

“How am I supposed to disrobe if you hold onto me like that?”

“I don’t want to let you go,” Steve replied, the words weighty. Danny stripped off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, feeling Steve remove his own shirt before tugging Danny back down with a yelp. Steve held them tightly pressed together, chest-to-chest, and Danny could hear their heartbeats sync up, feel their breathing move in time.

He lazily toyed with a nipple, heard Steve’s breath catch, and leaned up to kiss him some more. The rest of their clothes were removed, and Danny began to map Steve’s body with his mouth and hands, tasting and touching everywhere. He delighted in hearing Steve’s voice rise in pitch the lower he went.

Steve’s cock was a thing of beauty, much like the rest of him, and Danny took it in his mouth inch by inch. Steve arched, gasping, legs falling open. Danny pulled off, one hand pumping the hard length, the other fondling Steve’s balls. He watched carefully, taking in and cataloging every reaction.

Leaning in, he gently lapped at the head of Steve’s cock, watched Steve throw his head back and twist his hands in the sheets. He sat back, continuing the ministrations of his hands, and catching the way Steve’s asshole fluttered. Humming to himself, Danny sucked a finger into his mouth and made it slick before trailing it down between Steve’s cheeks and over the tight pucker of his hole.

“Danny!” he gasped, arching and spreading his legs that much wider. Danny took that for the invitation it was and rubbed his finger over the tight hole and then leaning in to touch it with his tongue. He probed around it, finding it difficult to push his tongue inside; Steve was so _tight_ , so he pursed his lips around the pucker and sucked, feeling Steve’s hands come down to tangle in his hair, hearing the other man attempt to string words together. He felt Steve come, felt his muscles tense and coil before releasing.

Leaning up, Danny made his way up Steve’s body, licking up streaks of come from Steve’s abs as he went. Steve tugged him close, kissing him hard and groaning at the taste of himself on Danny’s tongue.

“You liked that, huh?” Danny asked, smug, before being abruptly flipped. Ninja-SEAL slithered down Danny’s body and took his throbbing dick into his mouth, making Danny see stars. He wouldn’t last long, not with Steve sucking his cock like it was a life line.

When finished, they cleaned up and Steve tucked them beneath the blankets, cuddling close to Danny’s side.

“I had no idea you were so tactile,” he remarked, the arm wrapped around Steve’s shoulders giving him a squeeze.”

“Shut up,” Steve murmured. “I deserve it after you were so mean to me.”

“Mean? Last time I checked rimjobs didn’t fall into the category of ‘mean.’”

Steve poked Danny hard in the ribs, resulting in some tussling before they once again settled.

“I really would be upset if anything happened to you,” Danny said.

“I would be if the same happened to you.”

“Ok, great, so let’s agree to be more careful in the field, no unnecessary risks.”

Steve leaned up to look Danny in the eye. “Neither of us can guarantee that.”

“No, maybe not, but we can try. We can consult with one another and the team so we all stay safe.”

“There isn’t always time to consult.”

Danny leveled Steve with a heavy look. “We will make time, Steven. We will make the time and probably save lives on the other end.”

Steve sank back down against Danny, wrapping octopus arms and legs around the other man.

“Danno... I-- uh, yeah.”

Danny hummed. “Yeah, I know. Me too.”

They held each other close, the closeness serving to project the word neither of them seemed ready to say just yet. That was ok, though, because at least now Danny had something to hold Steve to, to keep them around long enough to say that word, many, many times.

 

-FIN-


End file.
